Grandeza
by SitaMonroe
Summary: Shina, desde niña, siempre había sentido una extraña fascinación por la grandeza. Por esa grandeza que está ahí, sin despertar aún, y que la vida se acaba encargando de sacar siempre a flote de una forma u otra. Hay gente que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas en la vida y a ella le había bastado posar sus oscurísimos ojos en ese chico una sola vez para saberlo.


**VAMOS A VER. CÓMO EXPLICO YO ESTO.**

**Hace ya por lo menos tres semanas que esta idea rondaba en mi mente. O más que la idea, el OC. Shina ha sido la protagonista de varios bocetos de historias que había escrito, sin que ninguna me gustara lo suficiente como para continuarla. Pero hace unos días me salió esto, que creo que sí que podré continuar. No sé con qué frecuencia, seguramente una horrible, pero creo que podré xdd.**

**Tengo que admitir que, aunque prácticamente leo sobre todas las temáticas que puedan presentar los fanfics, siempre he sentido una fortísima predilección sobre las historias con una OC. Me encantan muchísimo, y quería ir probando yo también con una. Y esto de hacer recuperaciones, o exámenes en general, siempre me ha disparado la creatividad, así que aquí estoy. Ya me arrepentiré de estar haciendo estas cosas cuando debería estar estudiando. Ahora me perdono porque son más de las tres de la mañana.**

**A saber cuando subo el primer capítulo, pero de momento dejo esto para que quién le dé la gana lo lea y deje un review o lo que sea.**

**Y me voy. Un besico, mozos y mozas.**

**PD: Si alguien conoce alguna página buena para poder crear físicamente personajes estilo anime que me lo diga por favor, que la desesperación que llevo ya en el cuerpo buscando una que me guste de verdad es muy grande.**

**.**

**.**

Shina aún recuerda con perfecta claridad, como si hubiera pasado hace tan solo unas horas, la primera vez que vio a Roronoa Zoro.

Estaba junto a la orilla del río, a punto de ser capaz de nadar en su propio sudor, levantando una enorme pesa una y otra vez. Junto a él, apoyadas en una roca, descansaban tres espadas. Entonces ella creyó que una debía ser suya y que estaría esperando a algún amigo. Pero las horas pasaron y allí no apareció nadie.

No sabía porque no se iba ya a casa, estaba oscureciendo y su padre debía estar enfadadísimo porque no había ido a cenar. Sin embargo, no le importaba la bronca ni le importaba que le soltara un bofetón. Qué más daba. Se lo soltaría de todas formas llegase o no llegase tarde. Así solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable.

Por primera vez, el miedo a su padre no era lo que le estaba impidiendo volver a casa. Era ese chico de ahí, que debía tener su edad. Tal vez uno o dos años más. Estaba demasiado fascinada como para ser capaz de dar dos pasos que la alejaran de él o dos pasos que la acercaran e hicieran que se percatara de su presencia, a lo que ella correspondería balbuceando como una estúpida. No. Era mejor observarle desde dónde estaba.

Shina, desde niña, siempre había sentido una extraña fascinación por la grandeza. Por esa grandeza que está ahí, sin despertar aún, y que la vida se acaba encargando de sacar siempre a flote de una forma u otra. Hay gente que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas en la vida y a ella le había bastando posar sus oscurísimos ojos en ese chico una sola vez para saberlo. Tenía un don innato para saber esas cosas. Era una de las pocas cosas que ella consideraba que se le daban bien.

Cada día desde entonces se quedaba durante horas en el mismo lugar viéndole entrenar. Descubrió que las tres espadas eran suyas porque usaba el Santoryuu. Descubrió que no tenía amigos. La única persona con la que le había visto hablar era el dueño del Dojo del pueblo, un señor que a Shina siempre le cayó bien por lo bueno que era con todo el mundo, un día que él había venido a ver al joven entrenar.

Shina se acordó de golpe, a los cinco minutos de verle aparecer, que ese hombre había perdido una hija dos años atrás en un fatal accidente. Una mala caída por las escaleras. Todo el pueblo supo de ello. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al pensar en ello. Su padre la empujó una vez, hace tres años, por la escaleras. Fue sin querer, se suponía que solo tenía que haberse llevado un tortazo, pero estaban discutiendo al pie de éstas y fue inevitable. Se pasó un mes postrada en una silla de ruedas porque se le partió la tibia. Podía haber acabado como esa chica. A veces le dan ganas de llorar al pensar en la suerte que tuvo.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas; y las semanas, en dos meses. Él seguía entrenando y ella seguía yendo a observarle. Shina no sabía si él se había llegado a dar cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que ya no se molestaba en ocultarse. El caso es que ese chico nunca le había dicho nada y estaba segura de que a esas alturas ya nunca lo haría.

Hasta que llegó aquel 11 de noviembre.

- Está empezando a darme muy mal rollo que te quedes siempre ahí sin decir nada.

Shina tardó casi un minuto en comprender que Zoro se estaba refiriendo a ella. ¿A quién más iba a ser si no? Estaba sentada entre dos árboles bajo la sombra fresca que le proporcionaban, a unos veinte metros de él, con un libro entre las manos. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle y se pasó uno de los mechones largos de su precioso pelo rubio tras la oreja. El chico había detenido su entrenamiento y estaba vuelto hacia ella, mirándola con una mueca que lucía entre molesta y vergonzosa.

Y pensar que al principio era a ella a la que le daba vergüenza hablarle... por lo menos él había sido más valiente y se había atrevido a hacer lo que ella no pudo.

- Lo siento. Me gusta verte entrenar - admitió ella con una sonrisa tímida. Se puso de pie y se sacudió los pantalones para eliminar los rastros de hierba.

- No me estabas viendo, estabas leyendo - rebatió él, con mal tono. Su rostro moreno se puso ligeramente colorado.

- Puedo hacer las dos cosas.

Shina guardó el libro en la mochila que siempre llevaba con ella y se acercó a paso lento. Era la primera vez que por fin cruzaban palabra y que estaban también tan cerca. Shina se percató entonces de que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era muy escasa. Apenas debía ser un par de centímetros más baja que él.

- Me llamo Shina.

- Zoro - respondió con sequedad.

El joven dijo su nombre por pura formalidad, no porque le interesara lo más mínimo crear una relación afectiva con esa niña tonta que tanto le observaba. Shina se sintió un poco mal cuando él ignoró completamente la mano que le extendió para estrecharla pero no dejó que le afectara demasiado.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Los llevaba guardados en la mochila por si al final se sentía de humor para hacerlo. Y a lo mejor hacerlo junto a él, aunque la ignorara, le hacía sentir mejor. Zoro no tenía amigos, pero el caso es que ella tampoco, así que ese chico al que había acosado un poquito era lo más parecido que tenía.

Sacó de la mochila un pastelito de chocolate que, menos mal, no estaba derretido, y trece velas. Zoro no se giró en ningún momento mientras ella se sentaba, colocaba las velas y las encendía con paciencia. El sonido de la voz de la chica fue lo que hizo que se dignara a mirarla finalmente. Estaba cantándose el cumpleaños feliz a sí misma. Apagó las velas de un solo soplo y le sonrió ampliamente nada más hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres un poco?

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? - Zoro hizo casi omiso del ofrecimiento, pero se sentó frente a ella. El pastel se interponía entre ambos.

- Sí. Cumplo trece años, pero no tengo con quién celebrarlo - a pesar de lo triste que era, Shina no lo contó como si lo fuera. Parecía no importarle demasiado si tenía o no tenía a alguien con el que pasar su cumpleaños.

Zoro la miró con intensidad. Con demasiada intensidad, impropia de un niño de su edad.

- Yo también cumplo trece años... hoy - dijo él, con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

Shina se quedó petrificada durante un instante. ¿Tenían la misma edad y cumplían el mismo día? Menuda casualidad. Entonces reaccionó y volvió a encender una por una todas las velas. Estiró el brazo y empujó con suavidad el pastelito hacia el chico. Otra vez, le sonrió.

- Entonces sopla.

Zoro la miró unos pocos segundos, pero al final le devolvió la sonrisa y sopló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Después, Shina partió el pastel en dos trozos que compartieron. Y rieron y hablaron, comportándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo como los niños que se supone que eran.

Aquel 11 de noviembre, fue solo el comienzo de la historia de Zoro y Shina.


End file.
